Because That Just a Wish
by anime.lovers4ever
Summary: cerita tentang isi hati Miku / habis baca siapkan kantung muntah/buang aja fic ini ke sampah! T T


Minna hoolaaaaa~

Mizuko : perkenalkan saya Mizuko , adiknya Uzu-nee yang paling cantik *readers muntahdarah*

Mizuto : yo! Aku Mizuto! *dicuekin readers*

Mizu twins : disini kami akan menggantikan Uzu-nee yang sedang cuti(?) beberapa bulan. Dan ini adalah fic pertama buatan kami!

Mizuko : oklah! Mari kita mulai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan milik kami**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : romance , hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditepi lapangan ini.

Aku melihatmu , menunggumu untuk berjalan kearahku.

Menunggumu untuk mengambil handuk biru yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu.

Kau tersenyum kearahku , membuat rona merah muncul secara tiba tiba di wajahku. Membuat perasaan hangat menjalar ke hatiku.

Meski aku tau senyum itu bukanlah untukku , melainkan untuk wanita bersurai coklat yang tengah melambai padamu.

Aku berjalan menjauh dari lapangan ini dan meninggalkan handuk tadi ditempatku.

Seolah runtuh harapanku untuk menggantikan gadis itu. Tapi tak apa…

_Because that just a wish._

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman yang penuh dengan pohon sakura.

Disanalah aku berhenti dan melihatmu.

Surai _ocean blue _milikmu tertiup oleh angin , sangat indah dan keren di mataku.

Aku tetap melihatmu , menunggumu memberikan hadiah kecil yang kau sembunyikan di saku kemejamu.

Seulas senyum tampak terkembang di wajah sempurnamu.

Rona merah kembali muncul saat aku melihatmu. Selalu.

Kau tersenyum melambai padaku , bukannya membalas lambaian tanganmu aku malah sembunyi dibalik pohon sakura ini.

Karna aku tau , lambaian tangan itu dan hadiah kecil itu bukanlah untukku.

Namun untuk gadis beriris _caramell_ yang tengah berlari dengan riang kearahmu.

Lagi lagi harapanku untuk berjalan berdampingan denganmu lenyap. Tapi tak apa…

_Because that just a wish_

Hari ini ulangtahunmu.

Sambutan demi sambutan ceria dan meriah tertuju padamu.

Dari balik punggung teman temanmu , aku melihatmu tertawa bahagia.

Membuatku semakin gugup dan tak percaya diri untuk mendekatimu , memberikan hadiah dariku.

Kudekap erat hadiahku untukmu.

Aku berjalan dengan malu kearahmu.

Kuberikan hadiahku tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku.

Kau tersenyum padaku , kali ini benar benar padaku.

Kau menjabat tangan mungilku hingga dapat kurasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar dari telapak tanganku.

"_Arigatou_ , Miku-_chan"_

Seolah termakan "hipnotis"mu , kau dan aku saling menatap satu sama lain.

Perlahan kau lepaskan tanganku , memutuskan kehangatanmu yang sangat kunikmati.

Perlahan lahan aku menjauhimu.

Memberimu ruang untuk berdiri dan bertatapan dengan gadis itu. Kau cium gadis itu.

Lenyap harapanku untuk menciummu di hari spesialmu. Tapi tak apa…

_Because that just a wish_

Salju turun perlahan.

Memenuhi tanganku yang kukatupkan.

Melihat salju ini , membuatku teringat akan dirimu.

Aku ada disini menuggumu , menunggumu memeluk diriku.

Menunggumu memenuhi diriku dengan cinta dan kehangatanmu.

Setelah kulihat kau memeluk gadis bersurai coklat itu dengan mesra.

Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

Akankah posisi gadis itu bisa kugantikan?

Itu adalah keinginan terbodoh yang mustahil kuwujudkan.

Tapi apa aku salah bila aku terus berharap?

Karna itu adalah keinginanku. Bukankah…..

_Because that just a wish _bagiku?

Disebuah _café._

Aku duduk membelakangimu.

Ditempat yang tak terlalu jauh darimu.

Air mataku tumpah begitu saja saat aku melihatmu memarahi gadis berparas cantik didepanmu.

Entahlah aku juga tak tau kenapa.

Melihatmu semarah itu membuatku ingin menangis.

Mungkin kau sudah lelah dengan tipuan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatapmu sinis , mengeluarkan seluruh rasa bencinya padamu yang sejak dulu selalu terpendam.

Hatiku makin tersayat ketika tau kau juga menangis , menangisi kebodohanmu sendiri.

Kau memang lemah , kau itu bodoh , dan aku tau itu.

Tapi kau tetap kau , orang yang kucintai.

Kau adalah orang yang kuat dimataku , orang yang dapat melindungiku suatu saat nanti.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Langkah kakimu mulai terdengar , makin lama makin menjauh.

Jikalau aku adalah gadis itu , aku akan mengejarmu.

Memelukmu dan mengatakan " maaf" berulang kali.

Tapi hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi tak apa…...

_Because that just a wish_.

Diatap sekolah.

Kau berdiri didepan pagar pembatas.

Kau menangis , seragam sekolah mu basah olehmu sendiri.

Aku tau , dikhianati orang yang kau cintai memang menyakitkan.

Kau menatap sendu tanah lapangan sekolah.

Air mata terus mengalir dari mata beriris _sky blue_ milikmu.

Tiap tiap tetesnya begitu menyayat jiwaku.

Apa kau tau , aku disini menunggumu.

Menunggumu untuk mengetuk pintu hatiku.

Apakah masih ada tempat untukku di hatimu?

Apakah aku bisa menggantikan gadis itu?

Entahlah…..mungkin saja tidak. Tapi tak apa….

_Because that just a wish_.

14 Februari

Tak kusangka kau mengajakku ke festival _valentine_ di taman kota.

Kau menggenggam tanganku , wajahmu merona.

Kehangatan menjalar ke wajahku , menjadikan rona merah yang sama denganmu.

"Mi…Miku…."

Kau menyebut namaku dengan gugup.

A-a-apa mung-mungkin kau akan menembakku?

"A_…..aishiteru _…..ma-maukah kau men-menjadi pa-"

Belum sempat kau menyelesaikan kata kata manismu.

Aku langsung memelukmu , memelukmu dengan bahagia.

Air mata mengalir membasahi wajahku.

Kau mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan memebalas pelukanku.

"_Aishiteru yo ._ Kaito-_kun"_

Gumamku , tapi aku yakin kau pasti mendengarnya.

Aku ingin selalu selalu dan selalu seperti ini , bersamamu.

_Because that __**not**__ just a wish._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mizu twins Notes ::

Mizuko :: huuhuuhuhh….ficnya gaje banget…T^T

Mizuto ::kamu sih…nulisnya kagak konsenterasi….

Mizuko::nii-chan ah!

Mizuto :: apa?

Mizuko :: gak jadi deh….minna review please *puppy eyes*

REVIEW PLEASE

^W^


End file.
